


Romance, Who's She?

by sortablue



Series: Weekly Writes [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Logan and Virgil are QPPs, M/M, Platonic Relationship, Queer-Platonic Relationship, qpr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sortablue/pseuds/sortablue
Summary: Neither Virgil nor Logan have ever had a reason to celebrate valentines. What's the fuss? So they decide to celebrate it together, romance or not.





	Romance, Who's She?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i know that this technically should be week seven BUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11
> 
> This is week eight. I dont know if i accidentally skipped a number when i wrote these or what, but i can't find week seven for the life of me.
> 
> But this is Week Eight

There’s a certain kind of drowsiness that follows a long day.

A day that, while long, is filled with such joy and familiarity and laughter that you kind of wish it would never end.

Maybe it was this drowsiness that prompted Virgil to ask the question that had been bouncing around in his head all night.

“Hey, Lo,” Virgil asked, quietly so as not to disturb Roman and Patton, who were passed out curled up next to each other not far away, “What… what do you usually do for valentines?”

Logan was quiet.

“I’ve never really celebrated valentines before.” He finally answered. “I’ve never had a reason.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

The quiet blossomed between them.

Virgil broke it again.

“Me neither. But I’ve kind of always wondered… what’s the big deal?”

Logan hummed in thought. “For our romance-obsessed society, a day like Valentines Day, devoted to love, is nearly irresistible.”

“And what about… people like you and me. What do we do on valentines?”

Logan huffed a laugh. “I’ve never thought about it.”

“… want to find out?”

“I don’t see why not.”

Virgil grinned at Logan, leaping up from the couch they were sat at.

“C’mon then. There’s somewhere I kind of wanted to go. Haven’t been in a while.”

Logan nodded agreeably, letting Virgil drag him off the couch.

“Bring a jacket.” Virgil called back as he darted from room to room.

“A jacket? V, it isn’t exactly freezing out.”

“No, but it’ll be pretty chilly where we’re going.”

“And where is that, if I may ask?”

“You may not.” Virgil joked, finally coming out from his room. A light jacket was slung around his shoulders.

Logan sighed, smiling fondly. “Okay, then. Lead the way.”

Virgil grinned, opening the door and waving Logan through.

Logan obliged, and they began their walk.

They talked softly along the way. High above them, the pale blues and golds were slowly giving way to the dark navy of the night sky.

“We should do this more often.” Logan said eventually. “This is quite relaxing.”

Virgil hummed. “I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Virgil poked Logan’s shoulder, nodding with his head.

“We have reached our destination.”

“You’d be a terrible Siri.”

“Gasp. I’m hurt, L.”

Logan shook his head. In front of them, lit up in pale lighting, sat their apparent goal.

An ice rink.

“You know how to skate?” Logan asked, surprised.

Virgil shrugged. “I know the basics.”

“Well, lets go, shall we?”

“We shall.”

And so the pair walked into the ice rink.

And Logan realized why Virgil had told him to bring a jacket, very quickly in fact.

He was grateful that he’d taken the advice.

As it turned out, Logan was absolutely horrid at skating.

At least, he was at first.

But luckily for him, Virgil was steady on his feet, and coached him well (albeit nervously) through the process.

Logan fell…. _numerous_ times throughout that day. But so did Virgil, who always lunged to catch him, only to end up on the ground beside him, laughing.

When they left the rink, well past midnight, they were sore and sure to be bruised in the morning, but there was a giddy air between them that Logan wouldn’t give up for anything.

“Hey, V.” Logan said, deadpan, as the pair passed by a decked-out storefront. “We should do this again next year.”

“Sure thing, L.” Virgil said, giving a huge yawn. “Maybe a tad bit earlier though. Five in the morning is not my time.”

Logan snorted a soft laugh. “You say that as if you don’t stay up til five anyways on a daily basis.”

“You got me there.” Virgil knocked Logan’s shoulder affectionately.

“And…. I must say, I think it would be in your best interest to-“

“Yeah, Yeah. I gotcha, L.”

“…. it’s not gonna happen, is it.”

“Probably not, no.”


End file.
